


Adrenaline

by jjokkomi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trainee Jongin meets his future fanboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG-13   
> Length: One shot/1k+  
> A/N: Bandverse but also not, basically an AU where EXO happens but not with Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo is almost certain he should not have agreed to go to this concert. He’s five hundred percent positive he should have stayed at home and in bed with his laptop. Maybe he would have gotten on twitter and just watch as fan site previews flood his timeline. It would have been quieter at least.

But _no_.

His friends dragged him along to the actual concert and he’s one of the only boys in their section. He thinks he sees a dad and feels bad for him because girls are loud when screaming for _oppa_.

It sucks being the guy friend who just so happens to like SHINee. He thinks Taemin is hot and so does everyone here at the concert apparently and he hasn’t even shown up on stage.

No one has, they’re just standing and waiting and it’s still so damn loud.

He should not have let Sunyoung convince him to be their body guard.

“Joohyun noona can I leave?” he shouts over the crowd, hoping none of the crazy diehard fans heard him. Who knows if that would offend any of them.

“No, now shut up,” she replies, shoving a pearl aqua green light stick into his hands.

“But—

“Kyungsoo, shut up already, you’re here for free, be grateful,” Jinyoung scolds and he pouts. He’s older than her for christ’s sake.

“I thought you were in love with your precious Taeminnie?” Joohyun questions loudly, turning to him with a coy smile that has his entire face heating up.

He _might_ have every Taemin photocard known to man. He just _might_ have two fansite calendars hung up above his desk. And he just might have nothing but fantaken pictures of Taemin on his phone.

Maybe…no. He's not in love. He's just a fanboy. It's fanboy love.

“I am not in love with him,” he denies, getting two identical eye rolls from the twins. “I just hate loud noises and people. You know how I am with crowds,” he emphasizes.

“Are we going to have to form a protection circle around you?” Sunyoung questions with a concerned look that makes him feel like he’s the youngest there when in reality he’s the second oldest and the only guy to top it off.

“I’m not a child, just forget I even opened my mouth,” he grumbles stubbornly.

“Will do, now we’re going to use the restroom before the concert starts, so stay put,” Joohyun orders and he nods his head begrudgingly, watching as the twins along with his cousin take off.

Sighing he looks back towards the front of the crowd and waits patiently, thanking god silently that they weren’t quick enough to get pit tickets and luckily have reserved seating. The only spots that aren’t filled are two to his right and a couple behind him.

While he waits he takes out his phone, sitting in his seat and playing a game to distract himself from the noise or he might really freak out.

He honestly doesn’t know how singers do it; hearing girls screaming constantly. Whether it’s at the airport, a concert or even a fan signing, there’s always noise.

“Girls are too loud,” he mumbles to himself, messing with his phone some more so he flinches when he hears someone take the seat next to him.

Looking up he spots a boy but upon further inspection he spots _several_ other boys as well with someone who looks like they could be their older brother.

“Sehun go sit with Joonmyun, you two are still awkward together ,” the eldest voices and the boy sitting next to him sighs like an annoyed teenager (based on his face he probably is one) before getting up and another boy takes his place.

There are six of them and Kyungsoo feels really out of place all of a sudden.

Fidgeting with his phone he awkwardly stands, frowning when he realizes the boy next to him is taller than him by several inches. Discreetly as he can, he spares him a glance and nearly shrieks when they make eye contact.

May the earth swallow him because the boy is _cute_.

“Hi.”

The cute boy is saying _hi_ to him. With a deep breath he clasps his light stick in his hands in front of his chest, nervously shifting on his feet before looking up again.

“Um, hi,” he mutters, looking around desperately for his cousin and his friends because he sucks talking to cute boys.

“Is this your first concert?” the boy questions him, looking at him curiously.

“N-nope,” he replies, shaking his head and tightening his hold on the light stick in his hands. In the corner of his eyes he notices the people behind them snickering and whispering among themselves and he only seems to shrink in on himself more.

“You look nervous,” the boy observes, tilting his head and Kyungsoo thinks he looks like a puppy. A cute puppy he wants to cuddle with.

The thought mortifies him.

_“You’re here for Taemin!!”_ his conscience screams at him.

“I'm not,” he denies, turning his attention back to the stage and chewing on his lip. “I would just rather be at home,” he mumbles, hoping the boy heard him.

Looking up he finds that yes, the boy heard him, because he looks downright offended.

“You don’t like SHINee?” he questions, his eyes forming a little glare and Kyungsoo panics.

“No!!” he screams and it would probably draw attention to them if the arena weren’t already so loud. “I love them!!”

This seems to please the other boy and he breaks into a boyish grin, his eyes scrunching up cutely as he laughs. He laughs like a lunatic and Kyungsoo finds it adorable.

“I just don’t like loud places,” he explains, switching his light stick on and off as a distraction.

Why does he have to open his mouth and spew out nonsense?

When cute boy doesn’t say anything back he spares him a tiny glance before discreetly as possible looking at the other boys behind him and nearly melting into the floor because they’re all attractive.

What are a group of hot boys doing at a SHINee concert?

And where the hell is Joohyun to save him from making a fool out of himself.

“Do you like other groups besides SHINee?” cute boy questions him and he almost twitches.

Turning towards the taller boy he realizes that the boys behind him are also looking at him curiously. He almost drops his light stick.

“I um, like Super Junior,” he supplies, shrugging his shoulders and recalling the first time Joohyun dragged him to their concert and he almost cried because Ryeowook took off his shirt.

Involuntarily, but it still came off. He couldn’t sleep after that. It was like he saw the gates of heaven.

Cute boy nods his head and seems to be thinking something over so he turns back to the front, trying to calm his heartbeat because he’s pretty sure you’re not supposed to be able to hear it in your ears so loudly.

“So who’s your favorite member?” cute boy whose name he still hasn’t gotten questions. It earns a snicker from behind him and being the idiot he is, he turns around to see the boy who was originally next to him hiding a laugh behind his hand.

“Why do you want to know?” he questions defensively, holding his light stick even tighter and wondering if he can use it as a weapon.

“I'm just curious,” friendly cute boy replies, giving him a smile that makes his knees buckle.

This can’t be good for his health. He’s only seventeen; he shouldn’t be having heart palpitations just because a cute boy is smiling at him.

“Taemin,” he grumbles, forcing the blush off his face and waiting for the teasing to begin. They’re bound to tease him. His brother always teases him for it.

The boy behind him bursts into laughter and he sighs. More Taemin for him then, he supposes.

“Really?” cute boy questions excitedly, looking quite ecstatic with his answer. Maybe he’s a fan as well.

“Yeah, he dances really well,” he manages to get out without stuttering.

This gains the attention of another boy from behind him and before he even has time to scream someone is in his personal bubble.

“Did you know they’re coming out with a new boy group with someone who dances _better_ than Taemin?” he questions, slyly and Kyungsoo inches backwards.

“Baekhyun sit back and shut up,” another short male scolds as he yanks the boy away from him and he’s thankful.

“He’s just joking,” cute boy laughs out, looking sheepish now.

And Kyungsoo is a fanboy through and though. Therefore he’s ready to defend his bias no matter what the situation is.

“ _No one_ is a better dancer that Taemin, except… maybe Taeyang. Or Yunho,” he replies with a huff, turning around from the weird boys. Cute boy’s face heats up, but he doesn’t notice.

But now he’s curious.

“Are they really coming out with a new boy group?” he questions the boy next to him, tilting his head curiously because it’s been a while. SHINee was the last boy group to come out of SM and it’s been a couple of years.

They have a girl group but Kyungsoo doesn’t remember the name to be honest.

“Oh, uh, y-yeah,” cute boy turns into a stuttering mess.

“Jongin,” someone from behind them warns and _Jongin_ shrinks in on himself before mumbling sorry.

Jongin. It suits him.

“Were you not supposed to tell me that?” he questions, even more curious now.

“Not really,” Jongin mumbles, looking to his right to see his manager on the phone. “I’m not supposed to tell anyone.”

But the boy next to him is so adorable and who knows when he’ll get to talk to regular people next.

He’s supposed to be debuting soon after all. They’ve already filmed their music video and everything. They’re here because they’re supposed to be learning something or another from their sunbae’s.

But it’s kind of dumb, because he helps Taemin with his choreography sometimes.

And he’ll have to tell him he met one of his fanboys.

He wonders if he’ll have fanboys.

Fanboys that are cute and short with wide eyes and nice lips.

“Is there really a better dancer than Taemin?” the boy questions, probably more to himself but Jongin answers anyways.

“I guess it’s just personal preference?” he supplies with a shrug, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“You know him?” the boy’s eyes light up and Jongin panics. Shit.

“Um, yeah. We’re friends?” he winces when he hears his group members laughing from behind him. Why did Baekhyun have to open his mouth?

“Tell him good luck then.”

The shorter male gives him a bright smile and Jongin melts like a popsicle on a sunny day. Because its shaped like a heart and his eyes scrunch up cutely.

“I will,” he squeaks, biting his lip to stop from breaking out into a grin.

“Maybe I’ll be his fan too,” Kyungsoo adds in before smiling in relief when he sees Joohyun. He misses how Jongin’s face lights up.

“Noona!” he shrieks, meeting her halfway and then dragging her back towards their seats. She eyes him worriedly before seeing the group of boys and then she herself looks uncomfortable.

“Were they bothering you?” she whispers, eyeing the tall boy with big eyes as he laughs like a lunatic next to a boy shorter than him.

“N-not really, just, the show is about to start,” he mumbles, dragging Sunyoung and Jinyoung to their seats as well.

“Are you sure you don’t want to trade seats, that boy keeps staring at you,” Joohyun tells him, becoming an overprotective noona in seconds and sending the boy a tiny glare when she catches him staring. Kyungsoo almost faints.

“N-no,” he shrieks, hiding his face behind the towel banner the girls came back with. “Look, the concert is starting.”

It’s a good distraction and he preps himself for the screams that are bound to start up now. He’s right and that’s how most of the concert goes on.

And Kyungsoo is distracted by the boy next to him half the time, not even able to fully pay attention to Taemin’s solo stage.

Which is odd to him, because he loves Taemin. He has a picture of him right on his phone’s wallpaper. But he keeps thinking of someone dancing better than Taemin instead.

By the end of the concert he’s still curious, so he turns to his right, because he never did introduce himself only to find he and his group of friends are gone.

He does not pout and feel depressed.

“Who was that guy?” Sunyoung questions, her voice hoarse because the girls actually participated in the concert.

Kyungsoo was too busy trying to sneak a picture of Jongin without having a mini heart attack.

“His name is Jongin, but I don’t know? They just showed up when you were all in the restroom,” he replies, shrugging his shoulders and trying not to feel disappointed.

“He kept staring at you,” Joohyun observes as she leads them to her car.

Kyungsoo supposes he’s glad he went to the concert. Even if his ears feel like they’re bleeding.

 

\--

 

Three months later when _Kai_ debuts, Kyungsoo takes down his Taemin posters and replaces them with his new EXO one’s.

 

And yes, he thinks Jongin is a better dancer. He's cuter too. Kyungsoo can say he's seen that cute smile first hand.


End file.
